Revelations
by SevenCorvus
Summary: Pairing: Finch/Reese slash Prompt: history, trust, restraint, desire, first, touch, comfort, reveal, deception, truth, servant, pining, wishes Warning: spoilers Disclaimer: I own nothing, except in my dreams. Author's Note: Feedback is love.


Trust didn't come easily to Reese. Working for CIA after all did not exactly inspire one to put much faith in your fellow human beings. Oh, he trusted Finch in the beginning, to an extent. Trusted that he believed what he said about never lying to Reese, though that didn't mean the other man would never deceive him or would tell him everything. He trusted the information that Finch gave him, which was supported by the results, though he was well aware that his employer was not perfect. Reese trusted him with the mission, but trusting Finch with himself was a whole other matter.

He bantered with Finch, trying to get a reaction, information, or just trying to put him at ease, but he told himself that it was all purely professional. They could be friendly, but there still needed to be some necessary distance. However intriguing he found Finch personally, he needed to keep some boundaries, to keep himself from getting too invested. He could not afford to get too attached, only to lose it again. He did not think he would survive it. He deluded himself into thinking that he had any control over it, when in truth he never had.

Getting shot by the CIA was an eye opener for him. It showed him how overconfident he had gotten, how much his mistakes could cost. He had screwed up, calling Carter too early, and almost gotten himself killed, almost left Finch alone with the numbers. His actions had put Finch at risk as well, something he would never forgive himself. It was only luck and Carter's help that got them out of there without the CIA finding out about his partner. And Finch was definitely Reese's partner in all of this, an employer or handler would never have gone to so much trouble, would not have told Reese to hold on so worriedly. That was the biggest reveal. It was thinking he was going to die with Finch's voice in his ear that made him realize how much he cared about the other man, how much he regretted the missed opportunities. He swore to himself that if he survived he was not going to waste his second chance.

Of course it wasn't that simple, it never could be with Finch. He wanted Finch to know just how much he trusted him, he wished for some way to show him. But he ached even more for Finch to trust him in return, to confide in him, to turn to him for the comfort he seemed to desperately need sometimes. He yearned for the opportunity to support Finch, to lessen his worries; desperately craved to touch this untouchable man who had captured his loyalty and love without even trying. Yet he just couldn't seem to get any closer, to get though the boundaries that Finch held so tightly around him.

Reese understood Finch's paranoia, but surely he knew that the former agent would never betray him, never do anything to hurt him. He knew the other man was keeping things from him, was worried about something, and Reese needed to know what it was, needed to be able to do something. It was no longer about evening the playing field, or plain curiosity, if it ever had been. It wasn't about looking after his own interests; those came secondary to Finch's now.

So he asked Fusco to look into it, to follow Finch. He didn't expect it to go undetected, but he wanted Finch to know, to spark some sort of action or confrontation. Reese was even more worried when nothing of the sort happened. He decided that enough was enough, if Finch was not going to call him on it, then he needed to start the discussion himself.

He had gathered the information he had together, thought out what he was going to say, and headed over to the library. Reese was fully prepared to go through with his plan, when he was brought up short by the tension in Finch's frame and his pained, tired eyes. He decided to postpone the discussion until later, his need to alleviate some of that stress overcoming his desire for a conversation that could bring on more. It could wait, but his longing to reinforce his connection with the other man could not.

Reese stalked over to Finch's usual seat, where he was working on upgrading his security measures. Ignoring the other man's protests, he carefully slid the chair away from the desk and then knelt down in front of him, broadcasting his motions. Hearing Finch's quick intake of breath, Reese slowly nuzzled his way along his cloth covered thigh to the growing bulge between his legs. Carefully positioning his legs, the former agent opened his partner's pants and brought out his cock.

He raised his eyes to meet Finch's lust darkened ones, then sucked in the head of his cock. Reese caressed it with his tongue, savoring the taste of the other man's arousal. He moaned, holding down Finch's hips to keep him from moving at the vibrations, slowly moving his head down to take in more. He heard Finch cry out, as he swallowed around him, and picked up his hands, bringing them to his head and encouraging Finch to hold his hair. Reese fucked his mouth on his partner's cock, forcefully opening up his throat, letting the other man position his head as he wished. Finch's grip tightened on his scalp as he came, releasing only when he realized the former agent needed to breath.

Reese panted for breath, his head resting on his thigh while he swallowed his come down eagerly. He licked his lips, searching for more, then turned to cleaning off the other man's cock with heavy licks. Finch whined, weakly pushing him away. Reese looked up, a pout forming only to change to a satisfied smile at the languid, affectionate expression he saw. It seemed that he had gotten through to Finch after all.


End file.
